trip to england
by miella allstar
Summary: negi and his class go to england,they meet new people and discover negis secret crush, join along for the ride,to england ! Abandoned... im sorry ive lost all inspiration for this story...


im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or if its confusing in any way, i wroe this along time a go but i decided to post it and finish it, please read and review. gime some iodeas i dont really know how im gona end it, oh and there might be some msn lingo like r, u ,ur, sry, so just letting ya know . hope you like it/ :)

i do not own negima in any way.i only own miella(i couldint think of any names)

**Negi spring field is now thirteen and he is still happily teaching his students with pride. Negi has now made a pactio with his whole class and mage's are now free to live about the world. Asuna has no longer that that dreading curse.**

**It is now spring vacation they get three weeks off. And negi and his class have arranged plans to go to England (whales). **

**Story now begins…..**

Negi wakes up with anticipation that morning. As does his class, Asuna is actually looking forward to this trip because she anticipates meeting Negi-bozu's sister…

They all meet at the train station. As negi excitingly tells his class some basic rules to follow…

Negi: ok class not to be too picky but.. I expect you all to be on youre best behavior…….

Rules

don't yell in my sis's face

try and refrain from making me look bad in front of my sister

if you see a strangly short girl with redish hair don't talk to her.. she's my nemesis..in other words she's my friend that just tends to bug me a lot

be nice too people

and if you here anyone bad mouthing me just ignore them its expected

and last of all have fun hehe…

Negi smiled at everybody. And every body shouted for joy as they boarded the really long train trip..and airplane…ugh

Ayaka leaned over to asuna and asked her something weird..

(ok ayaka sitting beside asuna is weird enough but its my story so too bad what I write goes..)

ayaka: hey psst asuna do you notice something strange about negi today…

asuna: like what…

ayaka: I don't know like something in his flawless appearance

asuna: oooh…. What of … negi has his hair down today… .

ayaka: that's what it is thanks……. Um but why does he have his hair down today.. he still looks cute though hehe…

asuna : weirdo!

Negi walked closer to ayaka as he was checking if anyone needed anything… as soon as negi was right by her seat she asked him.

Negi; need anything Lady's

Ayaka: nope.. well come to think of it … yes

Negi: just tell then

Ayaka: um well…. Not to be rude, I. I. I mean it looks cute and everything but…im just wondering… why is your hair down today

Negi: umm… well… I have a good explanation… um well actually..

Negi was flustered, he had a light blush on his face due to that question… be he still answered

Negi: um well you see, I thought I looked a little tougher with my hair down.. And that I looked more grown up…do I or do you think im crazy and it makes me look like a girl…well

Ayaka: negi non sense you don't look like a girl…

Asuna interrupted

Asuna: he wants to look manlier because he wants too impress a girl over there… isn't that right…

Negi: uhh asuna you said you wouldn't tell…

Asuna stuck out her tongue..

Ayaka : um negi sensei is that true, is there already someone that you love in whales….not to be rude (man ayaka was panicking now mehaha im evil I made negi have a crush in this haha….sry im bored ok).

Negi: um…..(negi;s face now strawberry red…he now dying of embarrassment.)

Nodoka was sitting in front of them and overheard what they had said before, Nodoka scared as could be that negi was already in love with another girl….when did he fall in love he hasn't been back home since he left…she wondered

Nodoka looked over her seat and started talking in a shy voice.

Nodoka: uh not to interrupt your conversation but I happen to over here what you were talking about… is it true that you're in love with someone from whales….

Ayaka just stared till he gave an answer

Negi ; um well you see my sister took advantage of me not being there and …she met this girl over there she had just moved… so … well the girl was living all alone…well.. my sis asked her if she wanted to stay with her since my sister was living all alone and aaaaa….well the girl said yes… then the next day my nek-oneechan sent me a video letter and introduced me too her over mail…and so we've been exchanging letters for the past 2 years.. and …well that's the story wattya think of it…

Ayaka and Nodoka were pale as could be … asuna was laughing her head off at the sight.. asuna knew the whole story already and had seen the girl on the letters… ayaka finally said something still quite in shock…

Ayaka: um negi sensei so you haven't actually met her

Negi ; um yeah not in person but over video letter…I guess it sounds really weird but that's the truth,..

Nodoka finally snapped of her trans…

Nodoka: um negi sensei do I I I mean are you going to go out with her I mean I know it not my business.. But im kind of curious

Negi suddenly felt a jolt in his spine and his face turn candy apple red then he fainted

Ayaka jumped out of her seat to assist negi so did Nodoka um but as for asuna ..

Asuna: .. sissy boy she chuckled he's 13 he has to get used to this..

Negi finally woke up but then fell asleep from sleep deprivation the night before.

It was a very long day by that time they had stopped four times…and finally arrived them waiting to get off…the transport they were on..

At the drop off they stood there in shock what a nice place it was.

Negi ran to the bathroom in a hurry to make him self look presentable. Takahata sensei had come a long for the trip as well as kotaro and the perverted ermine chamo.

…

Negi came back five minutes later. looking spiffy as ever..

His hair still loose. And negi now wearing a ocean blue suit. with complementing blue sk8ter shoes. And a blue tai. Negi was now wearing contacts TO SHOW OF HIS FLALESS FACE.

His class looked at him with aww. And ran to harass the 13 year old boy when all of a sudden takamichi stood in front of negi and said

Takamichi: now, now settle down negi brought you hear to have fun but he also came hear to see his sister, and im sure he wants to look presentable for her.

The whole class backed off.

As negi's eyes widened. And a faint blush came over his face. His lips curled into a smile. An he let out a scream.

Negi: NEK-ONEECHAN

Nsis : hello negi its been a long time my sweetheart.

(nsis negi's sister)

Nsis approached with delight, fallowed by a thirteen year old girl and his nemesis anya..

All the girls screamed in delight from the sight of nsis and the other two girls.. hello it's a pleasure to meet you. the girls bowed and said in unison..

Nsis: hello…

-.--.-.--.-.--.

Negi's sister came up to him and soooo unexpectedly (note sarcasm) hugged her baby brother…

Negi squirmed in embarrassment.

And threw a tiny crack of his sisters tight grip he saw the girl.. his face now completely flushed…

The girl waved..

His sister finally let go then shifted over to takamichi and the class, then bowed..

Negi then introduced his sister and anya the nsis introduced the mysterious girl to the class and negi and t.t.t. and kataro and chamo.

Negi: this is my my sister nekoneechan you can just call her that she doesn't mind…(negi shifted to his sister to see if she cared and she just nodded approvingly) and this is my nemesis anya…eww much ( they looked at each other then glared) and um well..

Nsis; and this is miella hero ace.

Miella: you can just call me mile or miel if u want. Pleasure to meet u all.

Negi: hello miella im negi.(man was he ever blushing but he didn't stutter)

Miel: pleasure to meet u negi-kun

Negi: um kun ?

Miel: oh yes your sister forgot to tell you I am currently thirteen but im turning fourteen soon so there for im older but don't get me wrong I very much want to get to know u negi-kun I mean is it alright if I call you negi-kun or should I stop

Negi: uh no its completely fine with me..(he gave her one of his kawaii smiles)

Now at negi house they put their lauguage in their rooms and miella left for a while she had some stuff to do. now everybody's sitting outside talking about their adventures, anya and negi r bickering in a tree (yeah u heard me right in a tree. no not that way negi and anya climbed onto a nearby tree.. duh..)

Then they heard a loud scream it sounded like negi's then a giant thump was heard. Everybody looked over nobody moved though…

All of a sudden they saw negi running to his sister in tears and hid behind her. His class was shocked by negi's display of actions and wondered what happened. his sister completely knew what happened but asked any way just for the knowledge of the students.

Nsis: negi what happened honey

Negi: she she she bit me again oneechan help shes scaring me

Anya: ur just a big baby all I did was bite your arm then push u off the tree that wouldn't of made me cry looser..

Nsis: now anya negi is this any way to act you two.. I am completely ashamed.. anya negi just got here and negi did anya hurt you that badly I mean u could've used ur magic to stop from falling..

Negi: im sorry nek-oneechan

Anya: im very sorry , and im kind of sry for hurting u big baby..

Negis class was shocked by this display of actions they had just portrayed.

Chizuru naba asked

Chizuru: um nekoneechan has negi always acted so kid like what im trying to say has he always come crying for everything

The rest of the class was shocked at such an offensive question.

Nsis: of course he hasn't …he used to keep it o himself I feel that expressing himself now is much better than disregarding everyone around him.

Chizuru: thank you for answering my question

Negi now completely hysterical of his sis answer…

Makie sasaki noticing something finally spoke

Makie: negi sensei your shirt is ripped and your bleeding..

Negi(finally snapped out of his daze): uh oh I guess that's when I fell.

Nsis: negi plz go change your shirt and get ur self bandaged up.. Your pants are also torn on the side it is not a proper attire.

Negi: ok oneechan

Nsis: anya go help him get changed and bandaged up

His class bamboozled at what nsis just said(go help negi get changed) it was ringing in their ears.

Anya: y do I always have to go y can't one of his loyal students go hun..

Nsis: Because you're the only one I asked anya….u know there's Reasons y I asked u right..

Anya: yeah yeah, wait up negi..

His class still looked shocked then a voice finally spoke

Ayaka yukihiro: um pardon me not to be rude but did u just ask her to go help him change

Nsis: teehee(she laughed in amusement by the question) yes in fact I did ask her that, I have special reasons for that, my reason is that she wont actually help him change or bandage him up shell just beat him up and I rather her beat him in there than out here they can get pretty gruesome. U wouldn't actually think I would ask of that would u. oh no no no u have such an imaginative mind… it might take them a while to come back out considering how brutal she was out here…she hurts him because she misses him.

Ayaka: oh ok you had all of us gong for a couple of minutes.( ayaka finally relaxed kinda considering she did not want her cutie teacher to get hurt.)

**1 hour l8ter they finally came..**

So negi and anya finally came back… negi looking exhausted…but wearing deferent cloth

Negi class still kind of shocked about how he looked…especially ayaka..

Ayaka: negi sensei..are..are you alright ..you look like your in pain.

Negi: im fine..i just um had some difficulty…(looks at anya with a glare) …(and anya just had to answer back by streaking her finger across her like she was going to kill him if he told)…I um fell over a chair..

Anya: it was awful he ran straight into the chair and flipped over

Negi:that's exactly what happened(he said sarcasticly)

Ayaka: (still looked worried)ok .. I guess im satisfied with that answer

Anya: you better be hun cause im running out lies(she said quietly to herself…..

**Now night time 11: 24**

The girls were separated into different rooms

…..

Room 1: ako, sayo, akira, yuna, misa, kazumi, n-sis

Room 2: asuna, yue, konoka, Nodoka, setsuna, makie, miella

Room 3: misora, haruna, chachamaru, madoka, ku, mana

Room 4: sakurako, chao, kaede, satomi, satsuki, ayaka, anya

Room 5 : natsumi, fumika, fuka, zazie,chisame, Evangeline, chizuru

Room 6: Takahata , Negi, kotaro, chamo

None of the rooms were fully asleep

In practically all the rooms everybody couldn't sleep because of the excitement, but in room 6 the boyz were very quietly playing poker …..(don't ask ok I know im weird)

Negi seemed to be loosing, chamo was just laughing at negis horrible playing.

Chamo: dang negi have you ever even played before I mean man you suck

Negi: oh jeez thanks for the support chamo

t.t.t: now now you too, chamo id be nicer and negi its your turn

kotaro; man negi you do really suck

takamichi was now in his night time a tire he was wearing black loos pants and a unbuttoned black shirt with his white undershirt showing…

kotaro was wearing blue baggy shorts and a black baggy shirt that had the words grrr written on them.(heehee im weird grr get it)

chamo was (well ok hes an ermine what on earth is he going to wear idiots jk)

negi was wearing an oversized black button up shirt that was button upped all the way and it was drooping of of his shoulders he was also wearing red shorts made out of cotton that wear amazingly not big or baggy it cut off just above his knees…(wow did I just devote a

whole paragraph to there attire.)

the girls all snuck into one really big room and decided to go hang out in the yard yes at night…

Evangeline : it sure is calm out here the perfect place to rule the world from.

Makie: right, sure Eva-chan sure, (note sarcsm)

Evangeline: no really im serious……

Wow omg that took forever to Wright im serious. It may be a little confusing but I wrote this along time ago, im not sure if I should complete it, send me reviews, and give me some ideas please , I don't know how to continue this .

Review please !!

Peace out for now… from miella allstar


End file.
